¡¿Tsubaki es yandere!
by kitsune96
Summary: Black Star se mete en la frikipedia y ..."Seguramente ahora estás pensando en echarte novia (o si eres mujer, sigue leyendo y no hagas caso de lo anterior), a una chavalita que te quiera. Bueno, eso es fácil decirlo, pero no te creas que eso va a ser mejor que tu estado actual, porque puede ocurrir que sea una Yandere, por lo que tu vida y la de los demás esté en grave peligro. "


Black Star abrió la computadora portátil que compartía con su arma desde hacía un tiempo, Soul le había recomendado que se metiera a la frikipedia, una parodia de la wikipedia y pusiera "Tsundere", a ver si no le encontraba parecido a ese estereotipo con Maka.

Media hora después sus carcajadas se escuchaban en todo el lugar, Dios, ahora tendría muchísimas formas de joderle la vida a Maka…bastaba con ver esos animes o _hacerle notar _ a las fangirls de Soul

-ahora…-

"para más información véase Yandere"

Le dio clic al enlace

"_Seguramente ahora estás pensando en echarte novia"_

Miró de reojo a su arma que estaba tranquilamente lavando los platos

"_-o si eres mujer, sigue leyendo y no hagas caso de lo anterior-, a una chavalita que te quiera. Bueno, eso es fácil decirlo, pero no te creas que eso va a ser mejor que tu estado actual, porque puede ocurrir que sea una Yandere, por lo que tu vida y la de los demás esté en grave peligro."_

-¿y qué carajo es eso de Yandere?-

"_¿Qué es esto?_

_El término yandere fue ideado por los japos -quien sino...- y es justo lo opuesto a las tsunderes. Viene de las palabras Yanderu-estar (cachonda) enferma- y de deredere -que significa estar (atontada como una imbécil) enamorada-"_

-no entiendo por qué carajo mi vida puede estar en peligro-

"_Resumiendo, que si una tsundere primero te ahostia y después te dice que te quiere, esto es justo lo opuesto, pero con más peligro que las tsunderes. Aquí lo que pasa es que la sujeta en cuestión te dirá que te quiere con locura y quiere estar contigo siempre, por lo que creerás que es (__una mierda enorme)__ un shojo. Pero poco a poco ves que tu novia empieza a hacer cosas raras como a sentir una extraña fascinación por los cuchillos de cocina -en especial el enorme de cortar la carne-, a llevar sacos enormes cubiertos de sangre al matadero y a que tú familia ha desaparecido por causas desconocidas."_

Observó como Tsubaki guardaba los cubiertos, el cuchillo que la joven solía usar para cortar carne cayó pesadamente al suelo. Ella lo recogió con aterradora lentitud, como si disfrutara del contacto de sus dedos con aquello afilada hoja. El chico estrella tragó saliva

"_La chica en cuestión se encariñará contigo al principio, pero después verás que en realidad es una puñetera psicópata que se dedica a cargarse todo lo que hay alrededor de ella con enormes cuchillos jamoneros u otras armas blancas -o no- que intimidan. Al principio no se nota nada que es una psicópata, pero al verla levantar un cuchillo de cocina con una sonrisa sádica, puede que te de indicios de que vives con una."_

-Tsubaki- la llamó aprovechando que ella aún sostenía el cuchillo -¿puedes sonreír?- aquella extraña propuesta la puso nerviosa

-¿para qué?-

-solo hazlo- debido al nerviosismo la joven dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa y un tanto _psicótica_. El chico volvió a la computadora

-díganme si es o no maldita sea- Soul se había dado cuenta que vivía con una tsundere, y esa era Maka, una chica MUY opuesta a su arma y las yanderes eran opuestas a las tsunderes y a él le gustaba su arma, así que tenía que saber si coincidían

"_Como reconocerlas_

_Hay una serie de características que las Yanderes tienen y por las cuales se pueden evitar masacres que puedan ocasionar estas psicópatas:"_

-muy bien, respira hondo, no te alteres…un Dios no se altera por simples y bellas mortales que puedan rajarte el cuello-

" _ serán colegialas."_

-bueno…supongo que el Shibusen NO PUEDE considerarse un colegio-

" _ no serían capaces de hacer daño ni a una mosca, pero verás que estabas muy equivocado."_

Miró a Tsubaki, la verdad era que REALMENTE parecía que la joven no le haría daño a nada ni a nadie…pero la realidad era que los shuriken en su frente decían otra cosa

" _ será plana."_

-no-me-jodan-

" _ án una pandilla de amigas que serán iguales a ella (que es decir, un grupo de yanderes) _

_ á una extraña fascinación por los cuchillos de cocina extremadamente grandes."_

-que yo sepa ninguna de las chicas es así…y que ella SEA un cuchillo no significa que le gusten-

" _ án pinta de lolis(contradicción con lo anterior ya que las lolis son todas planas). _

_ un trauma desconocido (la muerte de su __perro__ o que se les rompió una uña) empezarán a matar. _

_ igual como sea de fuerte un tipo, siempre se las arreglan para matarlo."_

-muy bien, vamos bien, no calza con ninguno de esos-

" más enamoradas, más matarán.

_ cara cambiará radicalmente cuando cojan un cuchillo jamonero o cuando se rían. _

_ estén en su "estado psicopata", misteriosamente les desaparecerá el brillo de los ojos (o solo a algunas). _

_ se fijaran en un palurdo."_

Okey, no estaba del todo seguro de que carajo significaba "palurdo", pero una cosa estaba clara: Tsubaki NO PODÍA ser yandere porque no le gustaba nadie, daba igual que le gustaran los putos cuchillos, que se le desapareciera el brillito de los ojos cuando se enojara, que tuviera muy buen cuerpo o que pareciera inofensiva

-momento…-

"_Otras curiosidades_

_Existe otro término relacionado con el yandere que es el yangire. Este término viene de la palabra Yanderu y gire que significa cortar o rebanar. Las yangires al contrario que las yanderes no son tan estúpidas porque su locura no tiene que ver con el amor, sino con su actitud hacia los demás. Es una chavala que por lo general se comportaba normal con cualquiera diciendo hola, yendo de compras o regalando sus bragas usadas a un viejo cualquiera. Entonces un día deja de hacerlo y se convierte en una psicópata de la leche con más peligro que una piraña en un bidet._

_Estas no sufren un cambio gradual al contrario de las (imbéciles) yanderes ni están (idiotizadas) enamoradas, sino que estas un día porque si deciden empezar a matar -ya podían decidir empezar a fornicar, que sería más productivo-. Su grado de agresividad podría igualar al de un Pitbull hambriento, George Bush borracho o a una Cani en celo."_

Mierda.

-Yo lo hago, no quiero que tomes cuchillos- le dijo a su arma mientras le quitaba el cuchillo con el que esta iba a (asesinar) cortar una inocente zanahoria para la cena.

* * *

Black Star es MUY peliculero, ¿no lo creen?, bueno esta es mi segunda parodia en donde cito a la frikipedia (el primero es "Maka es tsundere) y creo que voy a hacer otro


End file.
